John Jonah Jameson (Earth-TRN461)
, , | Relatives = Jay Jameson (father) May Parker-Jameson (step-mother) Bernice Franklin (sister, deceased) Marla Jameson (wife, deceased) John Jameson (son) Jerry Franklin (brother-in-law) Mattie Franklin (niece, deceased) Jack Jameson (alternate reality grandson) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = Daily Bugle Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Claws, fangs, tentacles | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, chef, editor of the Daily Bugle, reporter, vigilante; former mayor of New York, poet | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Last = | Quotation = The entire world's gone insane...Infested with these terrible Spider-Men, each one worse than the last. It feels like the entire population of Manhattan is going to be Wall-Crawlers soon. I don't know how this could get any worse... What the-- is that a Spider-Me?! I was wrong--It can get worse! Much worse!!! | Speaker = J. Jonah Jameson | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = form]] Identity Crisis After late gangster Joey Z was found with his lungs filled with web-fluid, J. Jonah Jameson wrote a story about how Spider-Man had killed him. Jameson often tried to poach information from Carlie Cooper, a forensic scientist of the NYPD. In the end, he collaborated with Cooper on a piece called The Goblin Frame Job after Trapster revealed that he was hired to kill Joey by Green Goblin. Spider-Island After encountering a spider-powered version of himself, Jonah fell victim to the very Spider-Virus that mutated his counterpart. He was turned into a mindless spider-monster, but was able to return normal with his powers kept dormant. The Superior Hero When Alistair Smythe, the murderer of Jonah's wife Marla, evaded his execution by the state, the Jameson called in a favor from Spider-Man. He asked the vigilante to kill Smythe, which he asked for control of the Raft as payment. Hanna Riel Ready to start dating again, his secretary, Betty Brant, set him up on a date with Hanna Riel. The two began dating shortly afterwards. Spider-Monster While much of the Spider-Men was on Klyntar, the Sinister Six took the opportunity to once again attack New York City. To help even the odds, they convinced Jonah to join their ranks and reactivate his powers. He let the monster take control to help defeat the Six, but remained mindless after this. Going on his own rampage, he was captured by Agent Venom and given a cure to the virus. The Spider-Men convinced Jonah to become a spider for a third time after Spider-Slayer returned and kidnapped Hanna. Spider-Force J. Jonah Jameson traveled to Klyntar to expose the Spider-Men's mistreatment of symbiotes. | Powers = Seemingly those of Peter Parker. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the J. Jonah Jameson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * J. Jonah Jameson was voiced by Kyle Hebert. * Similar to his Earth-616 counterpart, Jonah has suffered a heart attack in the past. * It was never explained how JJ returned to being editor of the Daily Bugle nor what happened to his mayoral career. | Trivia = * JJ is a user of "Spidey Ops." * He finds "Flash," the nickname of Eugene Thompson. stupid. * Jameson wrote an ode to his mustache entitled: "An Ode to My Mo'." It went, "To think of ways I've been alone has never been too trying. To say that I have never cried would be an act of lying. But as my tears move down my cheek; that tragic, troubled trip; my mustache stops those dreary drops. And I thank my upper lip." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jameson Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Chefs Category:Mayors Category:Writers Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:"Spidey Ops" Users Category:Leaping Category:Organic Webbing Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Spider-Virus Victims